


First Kiss

by lunaxluv



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaxluv/pseuds/lunaxluv
Summary: Riley finds out why she doesn't want to kiss Lucas.





	First Kiss

Maya Hart and Riley Matthews had always been close. They had known each other since they were little and immediately clicked the day Maya climbed through her bedroom window. They shared a bed, talked about boys, and watched countless Disney movies. Riley felt like she could tell Maya anything.

Riley met Lucas in middle school and fell for his soft eyes and Texas charm, just like every other girl in her grade. They quickly became friends and the duo turned into a trio. It wasn’t long after that that the two of them became official. They had been together for almost a year now, and Riley and Lucas had been close to kissing two times. Anytime they would get close, Riley would make up an excuse and leave. She had tried to convince herself that it was nerves, that she was too young, and that she would want to kiss him eventually, but deep down she knew that was a lie. She had always been a touchy-feely type of person and had no idea what personal space was-–at least when it came to Maya. Why was she comfortable enough to lay inches away from Maya when she slept over, or stroke her hair, but could barely hold Lucas’s hand?

Lucas was nice. He was tall, good looking, and got along with all her friends. He had never pressured her into doing anything she wasn’t comfortable with, and for that, she was grateful. He was a great guy, but she wasn't sure she was ready to take the next step in their relationship, which made her even more confused. Riley had been obsessing over him since the day he moved here. She remembered spending hours talking to Maya about him and even imaging herself and Lucas together. Why was it that when she finally had him, she didn’t know if she wanted him?

It was the night after their last day of 9th grade, and everyone had gathered at Riley’s family’s apartment to celebrate making it through their first year of high school together. They ate dinner and played a few games, now sitting and chatting with each other throughout the apartment, coming up with plans for the summer. Maya and Farkle sat together on the sofa, Zay and Smackle at the kitchen table, and Riley and Lucas outside on the balcony.

“Well, we made it.” Lucas smiled, glancing at Riley.

She smiled back and nodded, setting her fork down on her plate. “And we made it together.”

Riley was happy. She was surrounded by the people she loved and couldn’t ask for a better night.

“Riley, I-I’m glad that I met you.” Lucas’s body suddenly seemed a lot closer to her than it was before.

“I’m glad that I met you too, Lucas.” And she meant it. She was glad to have made so many friends over the past few years. She cared for Lucas,  deeply. She just wasn’t sure in what way, yet.

“I was wondering something..” Lucas trailed off, setting his plate down on the railing.

“What is it?”

“Well, I was hoping that I could maybe…kiss you?”

Riley’s heart began pounding.

“Oh,” She whispered.

Lucas looked at her expectantly.

She looked behind her at the apartment’s windows. “I think they’re about to start another game. We should probably head inside.”

Lucas looked defeated, but nodded.

After a few hours everyone had left the apartment, and all that was left was her, her family, and Maya. Maya hadn’t originally planned on staying over, but decided to at the last minute. It wasn’t unusual for her to sleepover. She practically lived there half of the time.

“Got any tank tops? It’s hot in here.” Maya stood on the tips of her toes, trying to look into Riley’s closet as Riley looked for something to give Maya to sleep in.

A few seconds later she emerged, handing Maya a yellow tank top and a pair of pajama shorts.

“Thanks.”

Maya walked to the other end of the room and began to change. She pulled off her shirt and Riley turned around like she always did. She tapped her foot and felt her eyes wandering back to where Maya stood. She was in just a white colored bra and matching underwear, about to pull the tank top over her. She stuck her head and arms through and pulled it over, brushing her long blonde hair to the side.

Maya glanced at Riley, who quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up.

“Cat got your tongue, Riles?” She joked, putting on the pajama shorts.

Riley didn’t say anything, just let out a shaky laugh.

Maya walked over to the center of the room where Riley’s bed was and pulled back the covers, sliding in. Riley had already changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants. She turned off the light and got into bed next to Maya. The room was warm but she still liked the comfort the blankets gave her. She was laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, Maya on her right.

“Everything okay? You and Lucas didn’t talk much after you came inside.”

“I think there’s something wrong with me,” Riley whispered.

Silence filled the room and Maya turned on her side to face her.

“What do you mean?”

“Lucas is a great guy..”

“Yeah, he is..” Maya was confused, but continued to listen.

“Lucas is a great guy and I don’t want to kiss him.”

“You’re probably nervous, honey. It’s normal to be scared.”

There it was again. That name. That tone in her voice.

“No, that’s not it.” Riley sighed. She had finally figured out why she didn’t want to kiss Lucas. She just couldn’t believe it had taken her this long to realize it.

“Then what is it?”

Riley turned so she was now looking at Maya.

“It’s you.”

As soon as Riley muttered those two words, she realized just how close the two of them were to each other, much like she had with Lucas earlier on the deck, only this time, she wasn’t going to back away. Riley slowly inhaled and Maya’s heavenly scent filled her nose. She smelt like vanilla, all the time. It was intoxicating.

Riley couldn’t read the emotions present on Maya’s face. Confusion maybe? Shock? She wanted to lift her hand and touch her soft face, but she didn’t.

“Me?” She finally said.

“You, peaches.”

Riley glanced down at her lips. Maybe she had been ready to have her first kiss all along. Maybe it just wasn’t with the person she thought.

Maya noticed Riley’s wandering glance and felt herself being hit with a wave of emotion. Did she want this? What if their friendship was ruined? She wasn’t going to risk a life-long friendship on some crazy whim that her best friend wanted to kiss her. After all, Riley had never shown any indication that her feelings for Maya were anything but platonic.

Riley began to feel herself moving in towards Maya. She hadn’t been more sure of anything in her life. She just hoped that Maya felt the same way as her, that this wasn’t going to end in a disaster. When Maya also began moving in, she knew that she had made the right decision and grinned just before their lips met.

She had finally gotten her first kiss and it couldn’t have been more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
